Breaking Point
by Majin Dustin
Summary: Trunks returns home after Cell's defeat to find his mother murdered. Who did it, and what for? The awnser will forever change Trunks. Winner of Best Backstory at Kumoricon 2004. COMPLETE.
1. The Wanderer

It had been two days since Gohan had killed Cell. Trunks was sitting in the living room at Capsule Corp. eagerly awaiting the report from one of the Capsule Corp's employees that his ship had been found. It had been turned back into a capsule and stolen, however, there had been no witnesses. Trunks was worried. He flipped through the television channels and finally got bored and turned it off, getting up and walking over to the window to look out of it.

"Goku...my mother sent me here so you wouldn't die", Trunks said to himself turning away from the window and looking down, "I failed, again. You died anyways".

Unbeknownst to Trunks, Bulma had walked into the room carrying Baby Trunks in her arms, and heard all of it. She walked over to the window where he was and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Stop beating yourself up. Goku did what he though was right at the time, if you had known him more you wouldn't have expected any less from him", she said trying to be as motherly as she could.

But how could she?

She had barely gotten to know this young man, she didn't know the future aside from what Trunks had explained to her and the others about it. She was in the dark about a lot of the specifics, but she still wanted to try her best to be his mother, even though his real mother was, literally, years away, in another Earth's future.

"Trunks, I want to ask you something...", Bulma said as she walked over and sat on a chair next to a table, which she sat Baby Trunks on and started to play with him a little. Trunks slowly sauntered over and sat down on the other side of the table, facing her. He didn't sit next to her for one reason, and one alone. He didn't want the younger version of himself pulling on his long hair, which he made sure to keep held back with a rubber band.

Just to be safe. After eyeing the baby some, he looked up at her.

"Yes, what did you want to ask?", he asked, calmly.

Bulma looked up from playing with Baby Trunks and she became serious.

"Trunks, I wanted to know why exactly your mother sent you to this time?", she asked as Trunks looked over out the window and sighed.

"My mother wanted me to give Goku the cure, so he could stay alive, fight the Androids...and win", Trunks said without turning a glance at the younger version of his own mother.

"So, she wanted you to come here alone, deliver the cure and then leave and go back home...is that it?", Bulma asked in all seriousness. Trunks turned his head over to face her and nodded to her.

"Well then Trunks, you should be proud of yourself. Rather then sad over Goku's death", she said to him.

"Why should I be proud of myself?", Trunks asked, without giving her time to answer back.

"WAnser me that! I failed, sure I got Goku the cure, but he ended up dieing anyways", Trunks looked down at the table after he realized he had just snapped at her. Bulma wasn't phased by it that much, but she didn't want him to feel even worse about himself then he already had.

"Well, Trunks, look at it like this. You did give Goku the cure, you helped him fight the Androids, you trained with Vegeta...which I still can't comprehend how you lasted a year with that man in that room, you helped fight Cell, and even became stronger then Cell was too", she said looking back up at him.

"On top of that, you've even earned the respect of Vegeta. You are one of the strongest people on this planet, and in probably the universe. If that's not something to be proud of maybe this is, you've even made me proud", she said smiling at him, with her best motherly smile.

It was true, Bulma was proud of Trunks, he had become so strong, and she knew that the baby she held in her hands would be strong too, she truly was proud. She could even say she had two sons.

Trunks looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Who told you about what happened with Father?", Trunks asked her with a puzzled expression.

"Well, Yamcha explained it. Since I was so angry about not being able to see Frieza back on Namek, he has been informing me of what happens in the battles. Honestly, I hope he finds someone soon, he is still a nice guy", Bulma said, smiling.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, and imagined what it would be like if Yamcha was his father. He imagined weird black hair, and some other things that actually made him happy to be Saiyan. He shook his head to get the thoughts out of there, and looked back over at Bulma.

"Did Yamcha also tell you what Cell did to me for me to earn Father's respect?", Trunks asked her again.

"Well...he said you fought well, and that it impressed Vegeta so much that he admitted you as his son, and actually smiled about it.", she answered back to him, "that is what happened isn't it?"

Trunks looked out the window again, hesitant to answer her. How could he tell her that he was killed by Cell? Would she cry over it? Would she cry over a son she has barely even known?

Trunks couldn't find answers to this as he looked back over at Bulma. He decided just to tell her the truth, and to clear up all misconceptions about what happened.

"Well...during the fight between Gohan and Cell, right after Goku transported Cell away as he was about to explode...Cell came back, as you probably already know", he said looking at her. He didn't really want to say this but he would because it was the right thing for her to know the truth.

"When Cell came back, he shot an energy blast at me...", he said and then suddenly stopped, as Bulma's voice overpowered his into a deep silence.

"OH! So it must have been pretty big, was it hard to block?", Bulma asked him and continued, "So you blocked it and Vegeta was impressed then, I understand now!". Bulma talked with such confidence, that Trunks almost couldn't continue.

"Well...no...I wasn't able to block the blast, it went right through my heart and killed me...", He said looking at the table, not knowing how she would react. Bulma's eyes went wide as she heard the words that pierced her heart. She then fainted and fell over. Trunks saw this and used his quick speed and reflexes to catch her.

Baby Trunks, on the table, tipped over and almost hit the floor, but Trunks grabbed him aswell. The baby just smiled and drooled the whole time. Trunks picked up Bulma with one arm and carried her over to the couch and layed her down on it, he sat Baby Trunks in a chair and grabbed a pillow putting it under Bulma's head.

"I shouldn't have told her that, I knew that's how she would react, maybe I had better keep that part to myself when I tell my mother aswell...", he said looking over at Baby Trunks who was laughing and drooling.

"You have a heck of a good mother little guy, make sure not to ever make her sad by going and dieing or anything like that", he said to the baby, to which the baby clapped his hands and shook his head, as if he understood what Trunks meant.

The doors to the room opened up and Bulmas mother, Mrs. Briefs walked in and saw Bulma on the couch, she ran over as fast as she could.

"Oh my, is my little girl all right?", she asked Trunks.

"Don't worry, she just passed out, she will be fine when she wakes up", he said looking over at Baby Trunks, "you should probably take him though, I think he's hungry", he said looking back at his "Grandmother".

"Oh ok then, Trunks, ill take little Trunks and feed him", Mrs. Briefs said, "Oh and Trunks, someone came looking for you about five minutes ago, that's why I came here. He said he found your time machine, hes down in the office if you want to go see him", she said smiling as she always does.

Ever since Bulma told her mother and her father about Trunks being from the future they have treated him like he was there Trunks, and not like he was from the Future. They treat him with respect, kindness, and love.

Trunks got up and started running.

"Thanks Grandma!", he yelled back as he ran to to the office.

Mrs. Briefs picked up Baby Trunks and smiled at the fact she was already called Grandma. Trunks ran in a hurriedly state down to the office. When he arrived he saw Dr. Briefs talking to the young man, and his time machine out and with strange machines hooked up to it, he ran over and looked at his grandfather.

"What are these machines doing?", he asked him with a serious, yet formal, demeanor.

"Oh don't mind them, they are just calculating how much damage it has, and seeing how much energy it needs, and a bunch of other mindless stuff", he said smiling as he patted the small kitten on his shoulder, which meowed.

Trunks looked over to the machines as one beeped and signified that it was finished. Dr. Briefs walked over as Trunks thanked the young man who brought it in to them.

"Well it seems it only needs some energy, and it should be able to get you home Trunks", Dr. Briefs said looking over at his grandson.

"Really!", Trunks said almost jumping for joy, "that's great, I can go home...well I can go back to my other home now", Trunks said smiling and looking at the single word his mother put on the side,"HOPE!".

"Don't worry my boy, ill have it ready by tomorrow", the old genius said, which further made Trunks happy.

"Oh wow, your the greatest Gramps!", Trunks said hugging him. Dr. Briefs was almost crushed in the hug, but he didn't mind it. He endured it because it would be quite awhile before he'd get another hug like this.

"Wait 'till I tell mom, oh no...mom, I had better go check on her, I hope she's ok", Trunks said heading for the door. Dr. Briefs looked over at him.

"What happened to my little girl?", he asked Trunks as he turned quickly and replied.

"She fainted, but she will be fine, she should be up now, ill go see if she is ok", Trunks said and turned back around and left heading back up to the living room.

"Wow, one more day and I can go home...", Trunks said to himself, obviously happy. Little did he know, someone else was lurking, and he too, had heard it.

"So your going back then?", Vegeta asked as he came out of the shadows.

"Yes...Trunks replied turning to face him.

"Well then, I wont get another chance to ask you some questions will I?", Vegeta looked at him with his usual scowl on his face, which was meant to make everyone fear him, and with most people it worked. It even worked on Trunks, even though Trunks knew he was stronger in the end.

"Questions?", Trunks asked, quizzically.

"Yes. I have some questions about the future you live in. Is that all right or not!", he asked with such harshness that Trunks was inclined to agree.

"Yes its fine, ask away", was the younger Saiyan's reply.

"Well...I would...I would...like to know how Bulma is doing in your time...I know that you said before that I was killed...I want to know if she is...", He said looking down, the small trace of worry that entered his face was gone in almost an instant.

Trunks was almost surprised to hear this, was being killed by Cell what caused this change in Vegeta? Trunks found no answers in asking these questions to himself so he just gave Vegeta the answer he wanted to hear.

"Well, she is doing fine. She has invented a lot of things, and pretty much tries to help fight The Androids as best as she can", he said, looking at Vegeta.

"I am glad then...", Vegeta said and started to disappear back into the shadows of the hallway.

"When will you admit it?", Trunks asked the former Prince, now technically King.

"Admit what?", Vegeta snapped back, not even turning his glance or shifting his body to face Trunks.

"Admit that you care. Admit that you love her and your son. Admit that you've changed yourself. Admit that you aren't the ruthless killer that I heard you were all those years ago", Trunks said as he closed his eyes knowing he had probably just angered Vegeta. Vegeta, however, wasn't angered, instead, he understood where Trunks was coming from with this ultimatum.

"I don't know when I will admit it. But, do not tell anyone of this. I was raised not to show emotion, not to care. I was taught to destroy and to love and enjoy killing", He said closing his eyes, as many memories invaded Vegeta's mind, memories he had wished he forgotten long ago.

"So then it is true then, isn't it?", Trunks said, as Vegeta opened his eyes and then turned around.

"Is what true?", he responded.

"After I was killed by Cell, you realized what was happening and tried to kill Cell yourself", He said looking into Vegeta's eyes.

Vegeta sighed looked down towards the ground momentarily and then back at Trunks.

"Yes, Trunks, it is. I still do not fully understand it myself", Vegeta said, "When it happened, it was as if time stopped, and there was nothing else there except me and your dead body. Many things came into my mind and throughout all of them, one thing stood above all the others. I was angry, I wanted to main Cell, I wanted to hurt him just enough to keep him on the brink of death. I wanted to let him just barely survive so that I could keep maiming him".

"I attacked him out of pure anger. I see now that it was foolish, but what he had done opened my eyes. I could see it all clearly. For the first time I understood how I felt. I was angry because he killed someone important to me, someone I...care about", Vegeta said, his expression remaining cold, as if it had been trained to stay that way at all times.

"Thank you, Trunks. You came from the future and you even died, just to save this world, and you did help, you even helped me", Vegeta said. Vegeta walked over, gave Trunks a quick hug, and then began to walk away again.

Trunks was a bit shocked, however, he was happy. He shouted to Vegeta to get his attention, and after Vegeta turned, Trunks stated, "I wish for two favors".

"What are they?",Vegeta answered.

Trunks looked back into his eyes, remembering the flames that surrounded him when they where in the Chamber.

"Make sure you admit your feelings before it is too late...", he said to Vegeta, to which Vegeta gave a nod too.

"...And two, meet me in the Gravity Chamber in about one hour", Trunks said, with a grin that almost rivaled Vegeta's in terms of sheer cockiness.

Vegeta grinned, aswell, and turned back around.

"Well I am not sure how long the first one will take... but as for the second one, Ill be there before you are", He said and walked away. Trunks smiled and continued towards the living room where he had left Bulma.

A few minutes later the doors to the room opened and he walked in, he looked over towards where he left Bulma to see that she was gone, he wondered where she went but then was jumped on by Bulma.

It almost knocked him over, but he was able to keep his balance. He looked down at her and realized she was weeping, it appeared she had been for awhile now.

"Trunks, I'm so sorry!", She almost yelled as she hugged him tightly, her arms wrapping around his throat.

"What are you sorry for?", He asked, as his breathing began to become forced.

"You came back...sniff sniff..and...and...Wahhhhh!", She said.

"Its all right, I've never died before, so Im fine with it. It was my fault, I should have been on guard, but I wasn't expecting an attack from Cell, it did look like he was defeated, so I let my guard down, knowing Cell, I should have not have made such a terrible mistake", He said trying to make her feel better.

"No its not, Trunks, you came here to help and then you died, I will make it up to you!", She yelled, her face turning serious. Trunks thought it best not to argue with her. If its one thing he didn't want, that was a angry Bulma.

"Ok, so, then how are you going to make it up to me then?", He asked her, as she finally let go of her hug. Trunks rubbed his neck a bit, as it was now sore because of Bulma's Saiyan-like strength in hugging.

"Well, I know what I can do! I'll make you your favorite foods, and we can watch some movies on the Big screen in the Capsule Corp. private theater!", Bulma said, excited that she could test more of her cooking skills out.

"I could go for some good food, too...", He replied.

Seven hours later it was almost midnight, and he hadn't gotten one bit of sleep. He and Vegeta had trained for awhile, with him getting the upper hand.

Bulma made a lot of food, and Trunks forced himself to eat most of it. He didn't want to tell her how bad it was, he assumed Vegeta would do that someday.

He was happy that he got to come here now and loved his mother for sending him here. He couldn't wait to tell her all the things he has experienced while here.

He layed down and feel asleep amazingly fast, even though he had many thoughts running through his mind.

But little did Trunks know that in his time, a lot of things were happening. He would never see his mother alive again. 


	2. Lost Heaven

Trunks awoke up the next day, refreshed as the light glimmered through the blinds in his room. He looked around the room and saw all of his stuff, which wasn't much, just some things his mother from this timeline gave him, such as clothes and some new boots and even a hat.

Trunks got up and walked over to his clothes closet, grabbing his usual clothes and putting them on. He opened a box sitting at the bottom of the closet and pulled out a brain new Capsule Corp. jacket Bulma had bought him. He liked this one because it had no arm sleeves unlike his other one. He blushed a bit thinking of how he could pick up girls, with his muscles.

After he was finished dressing, he went into the living room of the Capsule Corp. building. He thought nobody else was awake so he got something to eat and started watching TV, he wanted to see as much as he could, to fully take in the current time. He had a few sudden thoughts of his time, where TV's are mostly only used to report where the Androids are attacking. After a few hours, Trunks noticed some voices outside, he promptly shut the TV off, and went off to inspect it.

Everyone had gathered there to see him off, he was pleased he would see them all one more time. His plan was to go back and defeat the Androids, and then Cell. He would then come back and let his friends know what happened. It was a simple plan, and he hoped it would go off without a hitch.

Little did Trunks know, as he was saying his good byes, back in his time, someone else was saying her goodbye.

Back in Trunks time, Bulma was working on one of her lesser inventions as she sighed and wondered when Trunks would arrive back home. She put the invention down, obviously a bit aggravated.

"Why do I even bother with this thing?", she asked herself, rhetorically.  
Just then, there was a knock on the door which caused Bulma to smile, because there was only one person that would be coming there. She smiled happily as she dashed over to the door and opened it.

"Trunks you really should have come home sooner, you had me worried...", Bulma said, but she suddenly lost her voice, after her sentence was interrupted by her own gasp.

"Oh no, how could you...how did you find this place?", Bulma asked them, summoning up all her courage.

"It was so easy", Android 17 said, grinning like a hyena, "I remembered Blondie saying once he was a Briefs, I happened to search my memory and remembered Dr. Gero speaking of a Dr. Briefs, I shouldn't have to explain how quickly it took my processors to put the two together. I then searched for the good Doctor Briefs last known location, and hey, what do ya know, its right here!"

"Because we had destroyed so much, we originally couldn't find this location. You would be surprised how many people we had to kill until one of them lost his courage and divulged the exact location", the female twin of 17 pitched in.

"And now, its your turn!", Android 17 yelled as 18 came up and punched Bulma hard in her stomach, causing Bulma to collapse onto her hands and knees, coughing.

"This is far, far too easy, 18", 17 said, sneering, "Why don't you wait outside while I...finish her off?".

"Very well. Have your fun, since it's all you enjoy now", was 18's response as she quickly turned and flew outside to go wait on a building top.

"Well now...my data tells me you're Briefs daughter, Bulma, whos son is named Trunks. Records don't say that you ever had a husband...bet lets face it, we both know better than that, don't we?", 17 asked, and without waiting a response, he continued on, "Now, where is that Blonde punk, huh?"

Bulma looked into the machines cold, lifeless eyes. She summed up all of her courage and spat into his face, hitting him with pinpoint accuracy right between the eyes.

"Even if I knew, I would never tell you! I would rather die then lead you to my son. Besides, hes far stronger then you both now", she said with a sly grin, knowing that if he was training with Goku, he would become far stronger then he already was. Android 17 wiped the spit off of his face, and looked down at her.

"Don't make me laugh, we've beat him to near death before, and we'll do it again", he said before adding, "and spiting in my face wasn't nice now was it, ill teach you a lesson that you will never forget...", he finished.

17 picked Bulma up by the throat and began to slowly choke her, while he punched her in the stomach a few times. Bulma coughed up a bit of blood, and 17 laughed, throwing her into a wall. She hit hard, and fell onto the ground, loosing her consciousness.

When she awoke, she couldn't see fully, as her left eye had swollen a bit. She saw a silhouette, which she could only believe was 17. Her eyes fully dilated and she saw 17 standing before her.

"Finally awake, huh?", 17 said, "That's good, I love to hear the screams". Bulma screamed as 17 ripped her clothes off, she tried to fight him, but he just knocked her out again as she cried.

Bulma woke up and 17 was already gone. She knew what had happened, and she sat and cried for a few moments, before she got up and put her clothes back on. She felt pain all over, and yet, it didn't matter, as 17 did the worst thing possible. She could still hear his laughing in her mind. She looked around and realized that it wasn't just in her mind, it was close by.

"No...he's still here...", Bulma said, causing splitting pain to enter her jaw. Suddenly, the roof started caving in on the Capsule Corp. building. Bulma tried getting out of the way, she looked up through a hole and saw 17 hovering in mid air firing Ki blasts at the building. Bulma was shocked and angry. He didn't just want to take away her self respect, he wanted to fully destroy every bit of her. 17 laughed and sent a very large Ki blast that caused the rest of the building to crumble, killing Bulma under its weight.

In her final moments, she was both happy and sad. She didn't want to leave her son alone, but she knew he was strong and that he could manage it. She raised him to be strong, after all. She was pleased, though. She had lived her life as best as she could, so she was happy, because she knew that she had a good shot of seeing all of her friends again in Heaven. She hoped that maybe, just maybe, Vegeta would be there.

Hearing the large building crumble, 18 flew back over and saw 17 floating above it, laughing and celebrating his achievement. 18 motioned to 17 that it was time to leave, but he put up one finger, asking her to wait a moment. He down into the building, found Bulma, then left Trunks a special message on the wall next to her body. He walked back outside, and the Androids flew off.

Back in the current timeline, Trunks was having so much fun that he didn't even notice when his heart started pounding faster. He suddenly had some cold sweat, and his heart felt like it was burning. He ignored the fact, so he could have fun with his friends, after all, it was just a bit of body pain, right?

The time machine had been re-charged to full power and Trunks was ready to leave. He gave everyone hugs, except for Vegeta, who didn't want one. He gave Gohan an especially long one.

"Gohan. It is up to you to protect this world now. You have became so strong, I'm proud of you, and even my master Gohan would have been proud of you. Protect this world now Gohan, your father left this task to you", Trunks said as he let go from the hug of the still young Saiyan.

"Don't worry Trunks, I'll keep the world safe for as long as it needs to be kept safe", Gohan said smiling. Everyone except Vegeta showed pride after hearing these words from Gohan. Trunks then gave his mother a hug.

"You be good now Trunks. Be sure to come back some day, we wanna hear everything that happens to you ya know! We love you, all of us do!", She said smiling at the future version of her son.

"Don't worry Mom, I will come back and see you all someday", Trunks said and then felt a tug on his hair from the younger version of himself.

"Oww! Oww! Hey, come on, let go! That hurts you know!", He said as everyone started to laugh and Bulma pulled the baby's hands away from Trunks hair.

"Trunks, be sure and have your mother cut your hair for you, it is getting too long again", Bulma said, worried that Trunks would leave it long and become some sort of thug or gang member.

"Don't worry, I will", Trunks said as he jumped into the time machine and closed the cockpit's single entrance.

He smiled and waved to everyone as he started the engines and the ship floated into the air. He waved once more and left that timeline leaving them all with a smile, and memories. He went down the stream of time and looked around at it, to him it still looked weird, as if images of historical events where being stretched and distorted. He didn't much care, he was going home, and soon enough he would see his mother.

A bright light suddenly glimmered out of nowhere and a ship appeared in mid daylight, seemingly coming out of nowhere. The ship floated down to the ground and landed. it was yellow with a giant glass pod on top and the word "Hope!" on it.

The cockpit opened and Trunks jumped out in a single leap, landing easily on the ground. He took a deep breathe, exhaled, and stated "I'm Home".

He looked at the Capsule Corp. building and noticed the roof was missing. He got a sinking feeling and hoped his mother escaped all right. He ran inside and looked around, then screamed as loud as he could for his mother.

No answer.

Again he tried. "MOM!", Trunks screamed.

Again, no answer.

He tried many more times until he walked over to where what appeared to be a cave-in had taken place. He saw a bunch of rocks, and a foot coming out from the other side. Trunks panicked and went Super Saiyan, he moved over as fast as he could, and moved some rumble off his Bulma's body.

His transformation disappeared as he fell to his knees right in front of her. Tears built up and shed in substantial amounts. Trunks screamed and pounded the ground, causing the entire nearby area to shake.

"Why! Why! Why! Why!", Trunks screamed and looked down at his mother. Her body had been almost completely crushed. Blood covered her entire face. Trunks looked his mother up and down, he then keeled over, puking from the sight of her maimed body.

"Who did this...?", he wondered aloud, and looked around. What he saw froze him. 


	3. Symphony of Destruction

17 was here.

After reading this Trunks stopped crying for a moment and sat in shock. It was on the wall in red writing. He knew immediately that it was her blood.

"After all that time trying to stop them, they killed you while I was gone...", Trunks said out loud to his mothers cold, motionless body.

The rage he was feeling almost overtook him, but he would not let it overtake him. Not yet. He wanted to savor the rage while he could. Trunks sat his mothers body down and wiped some tears out of his eyes, only to get some of her blood on his face.

Trunks raised his hand and fired a small blast of Ki, blowing a hole into the ground. In it, he placed his mother, gently as he could.

"Right now, I don't have the necessary tools to make you a proper grave, but I swear, as soon as this is finally settled, I will".

Trunks stood back up, looking down at the ground. He wanted to at least make sure nothing else would happen to her body. He would find a casket somewhere, and finish the grave. He looked up to the sky, thick clouds flying overhead.

"I will make them pay for this...", Trunks said. He could think of no other words to express how he felt, as her blood began to dry on his face.

Trunks turned around and began to walk away, but he stopped and glanced back.

"I'm sorry mother, I'm sorry I wasn't here to save you. I will make them pay for what they did to you, especially Android 17...", Trunks fist clenched, nails digging into his skin.  
Trunks went back into the almost fully destroyed building, only to notice that some lights were on. He knew that this meant some of building had power, so he grabbed the nearest radio, sat down, and started waiting. It didn't take long for a radio broadcast to break up the peaceful tune that had been playing.

"...and this just in, sources say the Androids are attacking a small town about twenty miles east of West City, anyone in the vicinity are urged with caution, and are warned to leave immediately", the Newsman finished, as Trunks got up, and walked outside.

Trunks knew what he was going to do to them for killing his mother, he took of his jacket and shirt, throwing them onto the ground. The weighted clothes hit the ground with a small thud. Trunks wasn't going to let anything get in his way, not even some weighted clothing.

He looked over to some broken glass and saw his own image, shattered. He thought it fitting, considering what had happened, and then he noticed the blood.

Her blood.

He didn't move. He stood there and stared at it, for a second, not realizing what it was or how it had gotten there. For that instant he was dumbfounded. Only for an instant. He walked over and punched the glass, watching it shatter and fall to the ground.

"Twenty...miles", he said to himself, jumping into the air and flying east.

Not to long thereafter, he heard a girls scream and looked downwards, seeing a small red-headed child, and someone that he was hoping to run into a bit later on.

The creature had snuck up on the girl as she was playing outside like her mother had told her too. He had eyed her like pray, and then saw his chance to attack, warranting the childs screams and pleas for help. Trunks noted that there were clothes hung up outside the back, but for some reason, they were on the ground. He believed whoever was there saw the creature and ran.

He turned Super Saiyan, and used the speed increase to appear behind the creature, grabbing its tail before it impaled into the girl.

Trunks tried his best to act mature, given the current circumstances. He looked at the little girl and told her to go home.

"This is no place for you to be, run along to your family now", Trunks said, giving as best a smile as he can. He wanted the girl to know that everything would be all right now. He hoped that the smile had given her the message. It appeared it had failed as the girl still cried.

The girls mouth quivered slightly as she stared, trying to find the words.

"I...don't know where they are...they were...out back, but all that's left are their clothes", she said, starring as the creature protested to Trunks about letting go of its tail.

"I killed them, you stupid girl!", it screamed, then started laughing.

"Cell, you have gone too far", Trunks stated, abruptly ripping Cell's tail off.

Cell screamed in agony for a few moments, as his blood poured out.

"How...do you know of my existence?", Cell asked, adding, "I..haven't made myself known to you yet!"

"I know your game, Cell", Trunks replied, "I know what you're seeking and I know about your abilities".

"Then...you know about this?", Cell asked. Cell's tail grew back out to full form, and Trunks gave a quick nod to him.

"You won't get them, Cell. In fact, your existence ends right here, right now", Trunks stated, to Cell's laughter.

"According to my data, you're FAR to weak to compare to me, you fool!", Cell boasted, laughing some more. Trunks snickered, and then quickly punched Cell into the sky. The little girl looked on as he took flight, and immediately sent a few quick Ki blasts towards Cell's body, watching them hit and explode.

Cell flew back right out of the smoke, and punched Trunks back. It had no effect as Trunks' anger took hold of him and he screamed. Trunks' body mass increased as he powered up to his next stage. As he did, he remembered the training he did with Vegeta, his father. The man who was The Prince. The sudden power increase caught Cell off guard, as Cell could do nothing but watch on as Trunks quickly became much stronger than himself.

"No, this cannot be. How did you obtain this strength?", Cell questioned. Trunks did not reply, instead, he held his Ki steady in the air, and spread out his arms and legs, aiming straight at Cell.

"Cell... I knew what you intended to do from the very start. You won't succeed, I have already seen it, you will fail!", Trunks yelled.

"You've already gone back. But...if you're hear that means...no...I didn't die, I must have accidentally let you escape. Hmph, you think you could pull one over on me, do you?", Cell questioned, to an unresponsive Trunks.

"No. You died. Gohan killed you. He destroyed the Perfect Cell", Trunks said, laughing.

"LIAR!", was Cell's response.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You're life ends right now, I am sending you straight to Hell, Cell, and I hoped you packed a lunch, because from what I have heard, the food tastes like crap!", Trunks screamed, as he raised his Ki to around 60 percent of his maximum. Cell looked on as the ground started shaking. The little girl walked over towards a tree, so as not to fall over.

"I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CELL, ITS FROM ME TO YOU, THANKS TO MY FATHER!", Trunks screamed as Cell turned away and started flying away as fast as possible.

"I'll become perfect! THEN I CAN WIN! YOU'LL SEE, I WILL BE BACK, I CANNOT DIE. NEVER, I AM PERFECT!", Cell screamed back. Trunks thrust his hands forward as a ball of golden Ki appeared in the center of them, and Trunks released the blast. "FINAL FLASH!", where the last words Cell ever heard as the blast consumed him, leaving not even a trace of his existence behind.

Trunks was about to continue East, and remembered the little girl. He decided it would be best if he took her to an Orphanage, and flew back down.

"The monster that killed your family is gone now. However, I cannot leave you hear alone, will you come with me to a place you can stay?" Trunks asked the girl. She stood there for a few minutes, trying to think properly after seeing what she had just seen. She nodded her head and he picked her up, flying up into the air.

Trunks landed in front of the closest Orphanage, which was actually about eight miles out of his way. He sat the girl down and looked at her, as she looked back up at him.

"The Orphanage will take care of you until you grow up, then you can do whatever you want", Trunks said, and the girl started crying again.

"Hey, wait, why are you crying now?", he asked.

"Those scary Androids will get me before then. Everyone dies because of them...", she replied. Trunks looked up at the sky, nodding that he understood.

"I have a feeling they will disappear sometime soon...", Trunks said and turned around, beginning to leave. Before he jumped into the air, the girl asked one last question.

"Mister...what are you? Why can you fly?", She asked, her eyes going a bit wide. Trunks stood there for a minute, thinking to himself.

"Me...?", he said, not even turning around, "I'm...a Guardian Angel. Though, lately, I haven't been that much of one...". With that, Trunks jumped into the air, and continued on his way. He looked back and noticed that someone had come out and was taking the girl inside.  
As he flew, several thoughts went in and out of Trunks mind. He thought very deeply and came to the conclusion that no matter what happened, he would end it today. He will end everyone's suffering. It was personal. But it was also much more than that now. It was a matter of hate. Pure, unrelented hate.

When he had arrived, he saw them playing over in the north end of the small town. Explosions shook the area and people ran away at all angles. Only when he started landing, did the Androids notice his presence.

"No. This is not right. This reading is wrong", Android 17 said stunned.

"It has to be wrong. Our scanners must need repairs. Too bad we destroyed the Doctor.", Android 18 said with a grin.

Trunks starred at both of them with anger and fury abundant in his eyes.

"You...you killed my mother while I was gone!", Trunks said as his Ki went out of control and started causing lightning to appear around his body

"Yes, I killed your mother. The weak fool, she didn't even want to tell us where you had gone too. So, before I killed her...I, ha heh heh, had a little "fun" with her, if ya know what I am saying...", Android 17 said with as a sick, malicious smile crept on to his face.

"You would have loved to have heard her screams", Android 18, added, with a laugh.

Trunks was staring at the ground. His mother had been raped, then murdered. He felt something inside of him, pulsating. It was his heart. He slowly felt it beat, as the Androids continued on about how much fun they had. It slowed down, and then stopped. He wasn't dead though, he knew that much, he just couldn't feel it any longer.

"...You will both pay and suffer for what you did, you...", Trunks said, the ground slowly beginning to shake. Many things were going through his mind at this time. Hate, spite, love, honor, and most of all, Need. He could feel the need. He needed to be stronger. He knew he was already stronger than them, but he wanted more, he wanted to make them feel as much pain as his body could muster to produce.

"...YOU WILL PAY THE ULTIMATE FOR PRICE FOR KILLING MY MOTHER!", Trunks screamed as his Ki raged out of control. Trunks looked straight up at the sky, and let out a cry. Not just a cry for revenge for himself, a cry for revenge from every single person on the planet. His cry thundered and echoed throughout the sky. Lighting had begin to rain down onto the ground, as the Androids looked around, absorbing the most of what they thought was an Atmospheric anomaly.

The evil in Trunks heart was swirling out of control, the darkness was imprisoning him. It felt as if he was trapped, trapped inside of a cage and unable to break out. They had finally gone too far. She was all he had left. He loved his mother and tried to be a good son. Memories where flashing through Trunks' mind, memories of his mother when he was younger, her teaching him everything, of when she finally spoke of his father, her explaining his heritage to him. The present finally came back into his mind and it came down to one thing.

He was going to kill the Androids.

It happened at that instant. He finally understood what it took to get there. The loss of someone important, and the need for it. He finally realized that it was foolish of him to wish for this power. He wished for it, and that's why this happened. He silently cursed himself as he look at the Androids. His fists clenched as his body changed and adjusted into his Super Saiyan 2 form.

"You two...are already dead!", he said as his eyes grew dark and a cold, blank, apathetic stare came on his face. Before they could act Trunks had already moved over to Android 17 and had punched him in the gut, he then moved over and kicked Android 18 in the back, sending her flying into rubble of a building which they had already destroyed.

Trunks decided to make quick work of the Androids so he could then hope and pray his mother would be proud of him. Android 17 had just gotten up from the rubble he had been sent into after Trunks' strike landed dead square on its target. 18 arose aswell, and the twin Androids gazed at Trunks in fear.

"This...cannot be the same boy we have been fighting. His power is far to high for it to be him!", Android 17 yelled.

"Well it is 17, and I don't think that's good for us either, I say we run", Android 18 said, apparently only concerned with her and 17's survival. Trunks slowly moved over to them and landed, looking at them. He had snapped, his eyes where pure white, pupils gone.

"You seem to be under the impression that if you run, I will let you live", Trunks said coldly. What he said both shocked and scared 17 and 18, but before they could turn to run, Trunks had grabbed Android 17 by the head and moved over to Android 18 doing the same. With all his might and strength, he took there two heads and slammed them together as hard as he could.

"THIS IS FOR MY MOTHER!", Trunks screamed as The Androids heads connected with each other. Trunks threw their bodies to the ground and flew up above them. He powered up several blasts, sending them raining down on the Androids. He hoped they had remembered it, it was the same attack they used to finish Gohan.

"THIS IS FOR GOHAN!", Trunks screamed, as 17 just barely dodged. However, 18 couldn't. 17 turned and watched as the blasts went straight threw his sister. Trunks saw that Android 17 had moved and that he was watching. He decided to show him the pain of loss, so he sent a small aimed blast right at 18's chest, where her heart would be. 17 watched on in shock, as if what he seen was some sort of bad nightmare, his sister was gone now. He, too, was alone.

Who would he have fun with?

Who would he laugh with about killing all the miserable, incompetent humans?

"You just made the biggest mistake you ever could have, boy!", Android 17 screamed up at Trunks. Trunks floated down and landed on top of a building, smiling.

"Really now?", he said, "From my point of view, it seems like I am doing the right thing".

Android 17 looked up at him with one slight tear coming out of his eye.

"You killed my sister, how could you even see that as the right thing!", Android 17 screamed up at him.

"Because, you heartless monster, you have killed so many others. Your deaths will be celebrated, and not one single person will care for you. I can assure you of that much...", Trunks said.

Android 17's mouth dropped open in sudden realization that Trunks was right, they had killed, destroyed, and ravaged the world, it was obvious why he didn't care, but he had a plan, the secret of most of the later model Androids.

"...so, go ahead and do whatever you want to, before I take you apart", Trunks said as he smiled, looking more like Vegeta then he ever wished he did.

"Very well, I will show you why we defeated the others, and why I, the last of my kind, will now defeat you!", Android 17 said as he walked over to Android 18's body.

"Please, sister, forgive me for having to do this, but I know you would want me to live", he said as he jammed his hand inside her chest, to the shock of Trunks. Trunks wondered what he could possibly be searching for, and then watched as 17 pulled out a circuit board and shook it to get the blood off.

"Good, not damaged...', Android 17 said. He looked up at Trunks and smiled, he then looked back down and ripped part of his shirt off, pulling back some artificial skin on his chest, and opening his circuit box.

"This will enable me to use all of my sister's strength and attacks, and it will increase both of our strength together, collectively, as one being!", he said as he jammed the circuit board into a free space inside his stomach, then closed the box and skin. Android 17's body grew a bit as the robotic parts of his insides processed the data and reconstructed his body accordingly. His hair grew longer and his eyes changed color to a dark blue.

Streaks of blonde hair erupted from his head and took over, intertwining themselves into his black hair. His skin color became instantly tanned, and his voice grew a bit deeper.

The scarf on his neck ripped off and blew away. 17 proceeded to rip off his shirts and throw them to the ground, as his muscles bulged out and grew more defined. Blood started erupting from Android 17's chest, and it formed the red ribbon insignia, as if it was being controlled. Electricity then shot around Android 17 once more and he took a deep breathe then exhaled.

"Now, Trunks, how does it feel to know that I could destroy you and this planet at any second?", Android 17 asked.

Trunks huffed at him and then spat at 17. 17 looked at the spit, and it changed direction, hitting the ground nearby. They stared each other down, yet again.

"I hope you prayed", Trunks said, "You're going to need help from God if you want to kill me". 


	4. Fade To Black

Trunks looked at Android 17 as energy surrounded both of them. Android 17 started grinning slightly, while Trunks smiled maniacally.

Their eyes locked on each other. Neither of them moved. The wind itself seemed to avoid hitting them. Their gazes where piercing. It was as if they where fighting with their stare alone.

The sky had grown dreary, and a rainy mist had started pouring down.

"How fitting", Ultimate 17 spoke, "the world is crying for your death already...this planet, as worthless as it is, already knows your future, and it cries for you", he finished, laughing afterwards. Trunks sneered.

"You weak fool", Trunks spoke, "Doesn't this setting look familiar?"

17 looked around, and then brought his attention back to Trunks, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"This field for our battle...the mostly destroyed town...the dark sky...the rain...", Trunks said calmly, "It is the same setting you killed my Master Gohan in!"

"HA, yeah, Gohan. That stupid Saiyan fool", 17 replied to Trunks, "He should have never tried to fight us. We're at our strongest fighting together".

Ultimate 17 smiled at Trunks still and then raised his arm and fired a quick Ki blast at Trunks, which Trunks dodged by phasing and letting the blast go through him, when he turned his gaze back, 17 was gone.

"You still don't understand! We're at out strongest fighting together, now that we are in one body, we are even stronger!", 17 said from behind Trunks, which caused him to turn around. When he did, he received a swift punch in the jaw from 17.

Trunks stumbled back and looked back at 17. He then swiftly ducked down and sent a leg sweep at 17, sweeping him into the air. Trunks then grabbed 17's left foot and jumped up into the air, he used all of his force to bring The Android's body back down, crashing it onto a nearby building. 17's body hit with enough force to collapse the entire 6 floor building.

Knowing this would not kill him, Trunks charged up three blasts and sent them at the collapsed building, causing explosions in the building and surrounding area. Trunks hovered in the air and looked on, wishing he could sense the Android, but knowing he can't. Trunks waited a few minutes, and the Android had not made a reappearance yet. Trunks looked around the area, thinking the Android had snuck away.

Trunks hovered down to the buildings now demolished structure, and looked around slowly and cautiously. Trunks heard a noise and suddenly 17 had appeared within the rubble, with a charged Ki ball in his hand. Android 17 grinned and threw it at Trunks, catching him completely off-guard.

The blast hit Trunks and sent him flying into another building. Trunks got up and flew back over to 17 at top speed and they started exchanging punches and kicks faster then the eye could see. To them it wasn't that they where moving faster than normal, it was that everything else slowed down. Trunks and 17 exchanged various punch and kick combinations, moving faster and faster. The rain seemed to stop around them, as if it to avoid their strength. 17 broke the barrage of punches and kicks and moved backwards to catch his breathe, letting Trunks do the same. Both seemed to be losing energy quickly, putting everything they have into each punch and kick.

"You see...we ARE stronger, plain and simple", 17 said as Trunks finished exhaling, "you were such a fool for giving me time..."

17 was cut off when Trunks moved over, faster than 17 could see, and sent a strong uppercut into 17's chin. The force of the punch sent 17 through two buildings. 17's body stopped at the third one, where it left a silhouette imprint into the buildings cement structure.

Trunks screamed and flew over, sending his fist out to punch 17, whom disappeared from sight. Trunks stopped before he hit the building, and looked around. 17 appeared above him and hit a knee to the back of Trunks' head, sending him down into the ground. 17 kept his knee on Trunks head, and buried his face into the ground.

Trunks powered out and kicked 17 in the gut. 17 responded with a punch to Trunks face. The two started fighting at rapid speed again, raising into the air as they did. Energy formed around them and started bringing in high winds, which began pushing the rubble around them away.

Trunks jumped back in mid air and analyzed 17 for a second, he noticed that as this fight had gone on, 17's overall speed, strength, and stamina had been steadily increasing. If the fight went on too long, Trunks would eventually tire out and make some mistakes. Mistakes that could cost him his life. As Trunks thought this out, 17 noticed Trunks' focus had gone away from 17, himself. 17 grinned and moved over as fast as he could, kicking Trunks right in his shoulder.

Trunks cried out in pain, knowing that 17 had just dislocated his shoulder. 17 laughed as he watched Trunks cry in pain. His laughter soon turned to shock as Trunks let himself drop onto the ground arm first, pushing his shoulder back into his socket, causing Trunks more pain.

"Good move, Trunks, it seems you have been training and learning some tricks along the way", 17 said, "But, there are no tricks that you can use to stop me from killing you".

Trunks let a smile creep on to his face and pointed away from himself, at the ground nearby. 17 grinned, but did not turn a glance. He knew it was an obvious trap. He would look away and Trunks would get in a cheap punch. 17's internal processors told him it was an 80 probability.

"You think THAT will work on ME?", 17 asked then added, "I know what you're going to do. You're gonna get me to look away, the sneak in a attack, to try and turn the momentum of this fight into your favor. It isn't going to work, so just do whatever you wanted to and get it over with, already!"

"Ok, I gave you fair warning", Trunks said as he raised his arm and fired a large golden Ki blast.

"Say goodbye to 18's body!", Trunks screamed at 17, with a sly smile on his face.

"What?", Android 17 said in shock. He looked down as Trunks energy blast headed towards his sisters now lifeless body.

"NO!", Android 17 screamed and flew down at maximum speed to get in front of the blast. He landed on the ground and looked up, bracing himself to counter the blast. It came down and hit 17 and exploded, causing a dust cloud to form around him.

17 looked down at his sister and smiled because her body was safe. He wanted to save it, so that he could give her a proper funeral, one that she deserves.

"You fool, how could you even try something so lame?", Android 17 said as the dust cleared, but Trunks was gone, "Hey, where did you...!".

Thirty feet behind 17, Trunks stood and raised his hands. his hands and arms did perfectly synchronized motions, finally stopping next to each other. His glare became focused and his Ki fluctuated wildly.

"Burning...".

As Trunks said it, 17's scanners had already picked up the change in the air. Trunks voice pattern was also picked up, giving 17 his exact location. 17 turned and raised his right arm, sending a blast at Trunks.

"ATTACK!", Trunks finished, sending the large Ki blast straight at 17. The Burning Attack swallowed up 17's Ki blast and continued on its path straight at 17 and 18's body.

17 threw his arms up quickly to defend against the blast. It hit his hands with an extreme amount of force, shaking the ground around 17 and 18's body. Trunks tightened his arm muscles to increase his hold on the attack, and force it towards 17. As he tightened his grip on the blast, 17 was pushed back about 10 feet. He screamed and grabbed hold of the blast and forced it back at Trunks, who moved out of the way, letting the blast go into orbit and dissipate.

"You fool, what was the point in wasting energy like that?", Android 17 questioned.

"I known your biggest weakness...", Trunks said.

"Impossible, I have NO weakness!", Android 17 said, and then raised his hand and lifted his middle finger. Trunks smiled as 17 flipped him off, and then continued.

"You idiot, the weakness is your sister!", Trunks yelled at 17.

17's eyes went wide and he unknowingly gritted his teeth. He knew Trunks was right, but he didn't want to admit or accept it. It angered him even more knowing that Trunks had his weakness figured out.

"The funny thing is...you're trying to protect her to give her a proper funeral. She doesn't deserve one, and neither do you!", Trunks yelled. Trunks then spit some blood out, and pulled out a loose tooth. He ripped off a piece of his pants and wiped the blood that was gathering on his body and threw that into the wind, letting it blow away.

Android 17 was getting angrier and angrier, much to the delight of Trunks. He knew sooner or later, 17's anger would cause him to slip up. Trunks moved over in front of 17, and slowly walked over. He took a quick glance towards 18 as he did, and muttered "Pitiful". 17 quickly threw his left fist into Trunks' face. Trunks didn't dodge, as the first hit and caused blood to trickle down from his cheek. 17 smiled in amusement at the sight of Trunks' blood.

"You should listen to me...", Trunks said, "Neither of you deserve to live. Hmph, killing you might even be dishonorable to my family".

"Our deaths?", 17 responded, "Heh, you say that to try and excuse yourself from doing something you know that you can't".

"Our?", Trunks said back, "You need to accept the facts. She is dead, there is no "Our" or "Us" or "We" anymore".

"SHUT UP!", 17 screamed, before regaining his composure, "It's time to finally end this. I will rip your heart out and laugh as I squeeze it in my hand!"

"Talk all you want, you freak!", Trunks screamed back, "I will be the one to end your worthless existence!".

17 flew back into the air and held his hands together, forming a red Ki blast. He screamed as he charged it with more Ki until it was the size of a small house. He then sent the blast straight at Trunks. Trunks crossed his arms to brace himself to shield the blast.

The blast hit Trunks and he started feeling electricity jolt in to his body. This instantly told Trunks what 17 was trying to accomplish with this attack. 17 wanted to attack Trunks' central nervous system. Trunks kept moving back slowly, he didn't want to make full contact with the blast. If he did, it could very well end the fight. After a few moments of fighting it, Trunks finally decided to go for it, he grabbed the attack with both hands and screamed as the electricity seared it's way into his body. Trunks came up with an idea, and decided to go for it. He powered up and sent his own energy into the blast, sending it into the opposite direction. 17 looked at Trunks, seemingly impressed.

The blast exploded and several buildings collapsed. Trunks wasn't worried about anyone being around. The town was desolate when Trunks arrived, he assumed they all ran away once The Androids started attacking. However, it had been lingering in his mind that someone may not have left, and was in hiding. Trunks had already thought about such a circumstance. He considered it a necessary loss. One of Trunks' eyes twitched as necessary loss went through his mind. He was taught that every life is important, however, he wanted this nightmare to end. Even if one innocent person died, it would end, and everyone else would live.

As Trunks threw a few Ki blasts at 17, his conscious silently begged for forgiveness from his mother. If someone innocent did die, it would be on his head. He knew that, yet he accepted that he would not win this without causing mass amounts of damage to the planet and city. As Trunks thought, he decided to use something he had been saving up until this moment.

"So...", Trunks said, looking around, "I don't see 18's body anymore...".

17's eyes went wide. He looked around franticly searching for his sister, yet he did not find her.

"What...when...WHERE IS SHE YOU BASTARD!", 17 screamed at Trunks.

"Wait! Hold on there, you shouldn't be yelling at me, it wasn't MY blast that destroyed her body!", Trunks yelled back.

That was it. Trunks knew it, he saw the look on 17's face. Trunks grinned, he knew he just hit a huge psychological attack on 17. Trunks wasn't satisfied though. His mother had suffered, and yet, this didn't feel enough to satisfy Trunks. 17 had gone too far, and it had changed Trunks, Trunks enjoyed hurting 17. He enjoyed maiming 18. He enjoyed killing. He enjoyed it with every part of his being.

17's eyes again went wide, this time in shock. He had let Trunks get the better of him, and it caused him to lose his sisters body. 17 feel onto his knees, staring at the ground. His gaze showed that he was obviously disturbed. His body started shaking uncontrollably. Trunks had hoped for this.

Trunks took his time search the area, finding a destroyed weaponry shop. He busted down the door, went in and grabbed the best sword he could find. When he had walked back, he found that 17's entire body was rocking back and forth. 17 had started crying and muttering to himself that it wasn't his fault.

Trunks smiled. He smiled from the bottom of his heart. 17 was in deep pain, and soon, Trunks would end it all. Trunks pulled the sword out of its sheath. He held it over 17's head and lifted it up, smiling the entire time.

17 was still muttering to himself that it wasn't his fault. He finally said that it was Trunks fault, and he stopped shaking. Trunks took notice of this and figured that 17 must have found an answer inside himself that he could accept.

"Tch, you find a way out of it, huh?", Trunks grumbled. Trunks grabbed the sword with both hands and quickly swung it downwards as quickly as he could, however 17's hand came up and stopped it. 17 took no notice of the fact that the blade had cut into his hand. 17 looked up, his eyes shown that he had fully gone insane.

"My sister is gone...its YOUR FAULT!", 17 screamed at Trunks, "NOW YOU DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!". 17 grabbed the sword out of Trunks' hand, flipped it over, and quickly jammed it into Trunks stomach. Blood began to pour out of Trunks, through his stomach, back, and his mouth.

Trunks stumbled back and fell onto his rear. He put his hands over his stomach and coughed, trying to stop the bleeding. He knew what had to be done. He grimaced and pulled the sword out of his stomach. He knew it was foolish to do that, knowing it could cause more damage, but it had to come out.

Trunks threw the blade away into the air, hearing it land edge first into the ground a few hundred feet away. 17 stood pointing and laughing maniacally at Trunks. Trunks had truly driven him insane. Trunks did his best to stand up, but his mid-section was in an extreme amount of pain. He got to his knees, and powered his legs up, his left arm holding his stomach.

"Now I'll finish you!", 17 said, cackling loudly, "I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL. HELL HELL HELL HELL!". 17 ran over and wrapped his arms around Trunks. His arms reached around Trunks' shoulders so he couldn't move or escape. 17 was still grinning like a hyena as his eyes started changing from blue to red. Trunks looked closely and could see numbers in them.

10...9...8.

Trunks knew what it meant. The insane Android was going to blow himself and Trunks up. 17 had activated his self destruction bomb. Trunks had to break free, but his stomach was bleeding excessively. Trunks struggled and started head butting 17, but 17's hold would not release. Trunks looked at him, he saw the number 2 move down to 1, and he screamed "OH SHI...!", but he was cut off.

The explosion was of great magnitude. The bright white light spread and consumed everything in its path, ravaging everything in a 20 mile radius. As the explosion died down, a deep crater appeared from out of the smoke. The force of the explosion blew Trunks' body into the sky. He used as best a Ki shield as it could, but it didn't seem to make much difference.

Trunks body fell down through the air and smoke, hitting the ground near the center of the crater. His body felt numb, yet, when he tried to move, pain shot through his entire body. His body was struggling for air, and his lungs hurt like hell while breathing. The lung motion sent pain shooting into his stomach area. He tried sitting up, but couldn't make it all the way and fell back down onto his back. His hair went back to normal, as his transformation ended.

As he lie there, struggling for air, he looked at the sky. Trunks head lie in a small puddle of water filled with his own blood. He used what energy he had left to force himself to sit up. The blast was meant to kill them both, yet Trunks was still alive. He looked at the sky, it was a bright white, as if the explosion still lingered. 17 was obliterated.

Trunks felt the rain hit his face, yet, he could not hear it. He couldn't hear anything. The sound of the explosion had deafened him. Trunks moved his arm up and wiped some blood out of his eyes. He looked down at his torso, and saw that his left leg was almost completely blown off, and his right leg was missing everything from the knee down. He closed his eyes and smirked.

"It...was...", Trunks muttered, coughing blood out of his mouth, "...worth it".

The rain stopped, and the sun broke through the clouds, as if to welcome Trunks face as he gazed upwards to the sky.

"Gohan...was this...enough?", Trunks questioned, looking back down at his body. "Mom, please don't be mad, peace is costly.".

Trunks chest started slowing, and he fell back onto the ground. His heart stopped beating as he closed his eyes.

It took less the an hour for the call to ring out across the world that they were saved by a mysterious hero, and a little girl in an Orphanage smiled, because she knew her Guardian Angel had saved them. 


	5. Authors Notes

Title: Breaking Point

Previously Known As: The Future of Trunks (Versions 1-3)

Written History:  
First edition (Unfinished): Early 2002 Second Edition (Completed with new ending): Late 2002/Early 2003 Third Edition (Edited For Errors, Grammer): Late 2003 Final Edition (Complete Rewrite, Re-named, Re-edited specifically for Kumoricon 2004): Late 2004

Author: Majin Dustin (Dustin Stevenson)

Rated: Teen (Violence and Mild Language)

Author Notes:

This Fan Fiction came about after I really started thinking about Future Trunks, who he is, his life, and what his ending should have been. I decided I would write my own version of what I thought should have happend, and this is the final product.

I had originally made this and had it on (Under a different title), but I never got around to completing it. I sat down, and rewrote it to give it a proper ending. I re-titled it to something I thought more fitting, and finally felt at ease knowing my story was as complete as I could make it.

This story is not a happy one, but it is a dramatic representation of what I feel would have been a much more fitting end as Trunks returned home. I have put more than two years into this, so as to make it as complete as possible. I hope my story is enjoyed.

Sorry to all the Fan-girls in advance who hate the ending and hate me for it.

Chapter Titles:

Chapter 1: The Wanderer.

Chapter 2: Lost Heaven

Chapter 3: Symphony of Destruction

Chapter 4: Fade To Black.

Chapter Notes:

You may notice something about the chapters titles. They are all song titles. Here is a list of the artists who did the songs:

Chapter 1: Manditory - The Wanderer. Music & Lyrics Copyright 1997-2005, Manditory. All Rights Reserved.

Chapter 2: L'arc en Ciel - Lost Heaven. Music & Lyrics Copyright 1994-2005, L'arc en Ciel & Sony Music Japan. All Rights Reserved.

Chapter 3: Megadeth - Symphony of Destruction. Music & Lyrics Copyright 1983-2005, Megadeth & Sanctuary Records. All Rights Reserved.

Chapter 4: Metallica - Fade To Black. Music & Lyrics Copyright 1982-2005, Metallica & Elektra Records (A subsidiary of Atlantic Records). All Rights Reserved. 


End file.
